She Watched
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: She watched him from the corner of Diagon Alley, She watched them enter a shop only to come out after a few minutes, a smile on everyone's faces, but the biggest one was the smile on the woman he was with. She missed the moment he turned around and saw her walk the other way, eyes filled with an emotion only she would understand: Regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She watched him from the corner of Diagon Alley, she watched as he walked with his family, his parents right behind him as he let her wrap an arm around his.

She watched as both his parents and hers smile and talk. She watched them enter a shop only to come out after a few minutes, a smile on everyone's faces, but the biggest one was the smile on the woman he was with.

Her dainty hand sparkled as she held it out to her mother and his mother, smiling as they admired the ring he had promised her for their engagement, ignoring the stares of those around the alley.

She watched as his father and the girl's father clap him on the back and speak to him, she couldn't help but notice the steel in his eyes nor the fact that his smile never reached his eyes.

When they started to walk again, she knew she should go, there was no use in hurting herself further. He had moved on.

She missed the moment he turned around and saw her walk the other way, he missed the emotion only she would see in his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for watching her, I can't believe I forgot her book at Fred and George's" She said as she placed the book on the table.

"It's no worries. I'm actually glad I have a precious little one like this with me, I need to practice holding babies and actually take care of one before this one comes out." her friend said as she put her hands on her swollen belly, no doubt that she was about to give birth any time of the week now.

"Still. thanks." she said.

There was a quiet moment between the two friends before one of them spoke again.

"I saw him." she said, almost a whisper, "I saw him with their parents. They're engaged, apparently." she added.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. we both knew it was inevitable. Their parents were working on the marriage contract for years."

Hermione said, trying to sound like she'd accepted it. She did, she just couldn't stop the pain. The hurt she'd felt when he didn't even try to fight for them. That she wasn't even really enough for him.

"Still, I know it couldn't have been easy. Especially with this little one." Ginny said as she and Hermione looked at her infant daughter's sleeping form.

"I know." Hermione said as her lips curled at the vision of her daughter's unconscious movement, no doubt that she was dreaming. "She's all I have now. He'll have his children with her and all I'll have is her. My Jasmine."

"Don't be like that, Some day, you'll find someone to be with, who will love you more than any one's ever loved you and will love your little girl too." Ginny said.

Hermione said nothing and instead looked at her wristwatch and decided that it was time to leave.

"We better get going, I don't want to miss our flight and I don't really want to apparate with a baby. Tell Harry and Ron that I'll call them when I've arrived in Australia, and tell them not to lose the phones I gave them. Especially Ron, It was hard enough to charm the thing to not short circuit every time he tried to use it, I can't make him another one when I'm miles away." Hermione said as she picked up her daughter's things and turned to Ginny once more.

"You take care okay?" Ginny said, "I know you don't want to be here, but you always have a home with us."

"I know." Hermione said as she hugged her best friend, "But I can't stay here. It still hurts, and I have to think of her now too. If they find out about her… You know what they'll do. You know what they are capable of."

"I know." Ginny said as she walked Hermione to her door, "I just.. I worry okay?"

"I know, but I have to do this. He doesn't need to know. He finally has his life back together, I can't ruin that for him. I can't make things harder for the both of us anymore." she said as she carefully placed something in her friend's hand.

"Keep it safe for me?" she asked.

"Are you sure? Hermione, this is your wand." Ginny said as she held the wand in her hands, she could feel the magic vibrating from it, the strength of the magic that coursed to her best friend's veins.

"Yes" Hermione voice said as it cracked a little, "Anyone can track my magical signal down if I have my wand with me. If I don't have it, they have no way of locating me." she said, she knew that Ginny knew that by giving up her wand, she was limiting herself from magic. But she didn't care. She had to do it, she had to keep her baby safe.

"If you're sure. It will be safe with me, I promise." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said as she walked to her car and placed her baby and her things inside.

Ginny watched as Hermione drove off, when she was out of sight, she entered her home and closed the door, Hermione's wand still in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lucius Malfoy is a complicated man.

It should be no surprise to anyone especially since his own family had a very complicated history to begin with. Born to a french pureblood for a mother and an english pureblood for a father, his family lineage was bound to be as complicated as it could be imagined.

Which is why it is no surprise to him when an owl from france came informing him of him finally being able to access the sizable inheritance his mother had supposedly left him upon the condition that his heir reaches the age of majority and becomes engaged. He heard his mother call it, an insurance of sorts, to make sure that Lucius will be encouraged enough to see to it that his lineage makes it through another generation as he was the last of both his mother and his father's generation.

Being a man who embodies complication, there was nothing that could surprise Lucius Malfoy.

Until the day he entered his mother's Gringotts Vault in France.

There at the end of the hall, stood a majestic tapestry filled with the lineage of his mother's family dating back to the time of Merlin. He had marveled at the beauty of it as he had never seen such a thing, of course, that would be an exaggeration, the Malfoys and the Blacks had their own version of the family tree, but this was the only family tree he had ever seen to date back as far as Merlin's time!

As he studied the branches and the people in the tree, he slowly came to his own small tree and there, at the bottom of his own son's name, was another thing that surprised Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was bored out of his wit. He truly could not understand why he needed to be here. It wasn't as if his opinion mattered. The women he was with only conversed over him, ignoring him and only asking him questions like 'isn't that right, Draco? This is better, right? Don't you agree with me?' Wasn't he just supposed to make sure he attended his own wedding? He didn't give a crap about the finer details of the wedding, all he cared about was getting the damn thing over with.

It was already a year and a half since he had proposed to Astoria and the wedding planning was not even halfway done. He frankly didn't care about this whole sordid affair. Astoria is a nice girl. She passed all his parents', -and his- qualifications for a wife. He'd always known that he'd be betrothed to a woman of his parents' choosing and he was just as thankful that they'd agreed on Astoria Greengrass.

He really shouldn't be complaining, under normal circumstances, Astoria's parents would have been ecstatic to be betrothed to him too, more so than his parents were about this betrothal, to be honest. But the circumstances were far from normal; the Malfoy name had fallen so far from the Pureblood society and it was a miracle that the Greengrasses were still willing to push through with the arrangement.

But it still couldn't stop him from thinking that he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than choosing which color looked better, cream or ecru?

* * *

 _3 years later:_

"So how do you like our new home, sweetheart?" Hermione asked as she watched her daughter observe and look at their new home.

"I like it mummy." Jasmine, Hermione's four-year old daughter said as she turned to look back at her mother, "I miss mama and bubba."

Hermione smiled as she knelt down to level her daughter, "I know darling, but mummy needed to move here to New York for work. You'll love it here and of course, mama and bubba will be coming to visit us soon."

Nodding, "Okay. I want to see my room, mummy!" her daughter exclaimed moving around the townhouse she'd recently bought.

"Of course, let's head upstairs." Hermione said as she took her blonde haired, grey eyed daughter's hand and went up the stairs.

* * *

"Just one more push, Mrs. Malfoy." she heard the midwife say as she tried to ignore the pain she was feeling.

"There you go." The midwife said as she pushed and felt the body of her child leave her womb. "Do you want to know what it is?"

She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It's not alive." she said as she allowed her sister to envelop her in a hug.

She didn't notice the midwife pass the body of her son to another midwife.

She didn't notice her wrap up her son in a white cloth that would have been his blanket.

She didn't notice the midwife take her son's body out of the room quietly.

All she could notice was that she was in pain and she was heartbroken.

All she wanted was a healthy, living child.

Why couldn't she have a child?

* * *

Draco tried to stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he was presented his son's dead body. They all knew the child wouldn't have survived. Astoria had gone into labor too early.

He was perfect. He would have been a proud addition to the Malfoy family, as was his older siblings, had they too lived.

He couldn't understand it, why was this happening? Was it genetic? His parents had difficulty conceiving, having a child too, but they'd manage to have him around the same time of his marriage.

He could hear Astoria crying inside, he knew he should be there to comfort her, but he too was broken. He didn't love her, she was a good pureblood wife, she held herself well with his mother, everyone thought they were the perfect pureblood couple, but no matter what, he could not give his heart to her.

"I'm sorry son." Lucius said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder as if to try to soothe his pain.

Draco only nodded.

* * *

Disclaimer: HP not mine.

AN: Hello everyone! First of all, sorry I didn't write an Author's note in the first chapter, I really had no idea that people would be in to it here, but I posted short story on my tumblr page (check it out? .com) before, and a few people suggested that i post this story on here as well! This is a completed work so I will be posting the rest of the chapters over the weeks to come. Maybe one chapter a week? This is gonna be pretty short, just 10 chapters, including the epilogue.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this short chapter, actually, all chapters are going to be short, but leave a review and let me know what you think? :)

xx

unamedhpauthor


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Hermione, who'd taken to using her middle name Jean and her mother's maiden name, Ross, upon returning to the muggle world, asked as she walked alongside her new office mate.

When she left England, she had just graduated from University and so when she moved to Australia, she had pursued her muggle dream of becoming a lawyer. By the time she graduated, she was already the top choice of the number one firm in Australia and soon after, she was given the opportunity to work in the New York branch of the firm to assist with its merger with an American Law firm, Pearson, Specter & Litt.

"No idea. She probably just wants us to handle another client." her new office mate said as they continued to walk toward their boss, Jessica Pearson.

"I'm still working on the Fink and Poppington cases, I can't handle another case just yet." Jean said, "You won't believe how completely absurd these cases are and yet they're so complicated. How on earth do they even manage to entangle themselves in such a web of issues? It is just beyond me." she added.

"Well, you're not the most promising lawyer for nothing, You managed to solve almost half as many cases I've handled since you got here. And I've been here a long time." Harvey said as they continued to walk, ignoring looking at her.

Hermione smiled, "Aw, was that a compliment, Mr. Specter?" she asked teasingly.

"You won't ever hear that from me again, Ross." he said, suppressing the smile that tried to break out of his face.

"Ah there you two are." said Jessica Pearson who was sitting beside one of the new partners of the Law Firm, Louis Litt.

Jessica motioned for them to both sit and once they did, she stood up and began to talk.

* * *

"And you're just telling me this, _now_?" Narcissa Malfoy hissed angrily at her husband as she tore her arm away from his grasp.

"I did what I thought was best at the time." Lucius said as he tried to reason with his wife, "The war had taken away most of our family's prestige, the family name had been tarnished. We needed the Greengrass influence in order to keep our place in society and Draco's betrothal had been agreed upon since he was a child." Lucius added.

"Do you think, what you did justifies all this? Our son and his wife are in a miserable marriage because any child they conceive never lived! Draco never even wanted this marriage, we both knew that. We both knew he was seeing someone else at the time even though he would never tell us!" Narcissa said, she was angry, so angry at her husband for keeping this from her. "And now, somewhere out there, there is a child who will never know her father! I have a grandchild I might never even meet! All because you chose to keep this to yourself!" she said as she pointed at the tapestry Lucius had shown her. If she hadn't insisted she join Lucius in visiting his Gringotts Vault in France, she would not have even found out about the youngest addition to her family.

"Draco was seeing someone of lesser blood. The child is not a pureblood. You know that, Narcissa! It's why the child's mother does not appear on the tree, nor does the child's full name! We would have risked ruining our family's history, our tradition! And besides, it is Draco's duty to this family to ensure the line remained pure. He and Astoria will have a child, it took us a long time before Draco came, it might just be the same for Draco and Astoria." Lucius said.

Narcissa turned toward her husband, anger had never been an expression Narcissa allowed to show on her face, she always masked her anger with cold disdain, but this time, her husband had gone too far.

"That's your excuse? To keep the line pure? Look where that got us! Keeping the line pure is what got us into this mess! Have you forgotten that already? Our family's allegiance to Voldemort, to his ideals, is what put this family into such a state of disgrace! You may be too set in your ways Lucius Malfoy but I am not. How dare you do this to your son? You and I both know how heartbreaking it was, how painful it was to keep losing a child! Why would you want to put him and Astoria through that?" Narcissa said, tears of anger falling from her eyes. She was a proud woman, she was proud of her lineage, however she also knew that if they were to survive, they needed to keep with the time. Also she was a mother, she'd defied the dark lord just so she could find out if her son was still alive, how could her own husband, her own son's father, do this to his own flesh and blood?

Lucius was stunned. In all the years he'd been married to Narcissa, he'd only seen her cry a handful of times; when they first lost their children, the birth of Draco, and when her grandchildren all died before it was born. To see her crying now, he knew how much his revelation had hurt his wife. But he did what he thought was right and he could not be faulted for it.

"I did what I thought was right. Draco and Astoria may not love each other but they do care for one another, they will learn to love each other soon. They will have a child some day. They are young and they can get pregnant again. We will take every precaution for the next pregnancy. As for that child, she can live her life wherever she is." Lucius said.

"That's it? You think that there is absolutely nothing wrong with that? Let's just carry on with our lives?, let's just ignore the fact that you hid something as important as this from our son! I cannot stand here and look at you! I have stood by you all throughout our marriage even when I did not agree with your decisions, I stood by you as you placed our son in danger. But I am done. I won't stand by and allow you to do this to our son." Narcissa said as she walked away from Lucius and exited the vault.

All the while, all Lucius could do was stare at his wife's exiting back.

* * *

AN: Yes, I went there, I love Suits! haha! I think a few people may be confused and is seeing Draco in a bad light, but rest assured, all will be explained as the story goes. Also, I might just make a one-shot of what really happened before this story, what you guys think?

xx

unamedhpauthor


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." Narcissa said as she watched her only son pace back and forth, the news of what his father had done suddenly crashing down on him. "I came back as soon as I could. You and Astoria would never have had to suffer so much these past years had I known."

Draco couldn't hear anything his mother was saying. All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins as he began to realize what his father had done, what his father had kept from him.

"Four years. For four year he kept this from me!" Draco said, as he finally absorbed the brevity of the moment. "I have a child somewhere out there and I didn't even know!" he shouted, his anger now coming in full force as he punched the wall repeatedly, ignoring his mother's pleas for him to stop. "I have a child I never got to see! I have a daughter and she doesn't even know who I am." he said as he finally exhausted his energy and allowed himself to slip down from the wall, tears falling from his eyes as he did so.

"I know my darling. I know." Narcissa said, "Your father should not have kept this from us. We'll find a way to find her, if that's what you want. I'll support you in whatever decision you make." she said as she hugged her sobbing son, neither did not notice the door close.

* * *

"Well hello there little Ms. Ross." Harvey said as he stood outside St. Joan's preparatory school for girls.

"Hi Harvey!" said the little girl who quickly climbed down the stairs, her backpack and braids bouncing upon her every step. "Where's mum?" she asked as she stepped in front of Harvey, her mummy's new office mate and friend.

"She's back at the office, she had an emergency meeting and well, I wanted a buddy to help me pick out something for a special friend. So I offered to pick you up today." Harvey said as he held on to the little girl's hand as they walked to the black car a few steps from the school. "What do you say? Can you help me?"

"We're going to pick a gift for Donna?" she asked, looking up at Harvey who nodded, "What kind of gift?" she asked.

"Well, it's going to be sparkly, and small." Harvey said as he opened the door to the car and helped his little friend inside. "I was hoping you would have any idea what I could buy that's small and sparkly."

She looked at him and thought really hard, "You mean like a ring?" she asked.

"A ring? Why that's a perfect idea!" Harvey said.

"Are you going to propose to Donna, Harvey?" she asked.

Harvey smiled and nodded his head, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will! No one ever says no to you, Harvey!" she said, making harvey smile.

"Let's hope you're right, kiddo. I hope you're right." he said.

"I'm always right. Just like mummy." the little girl replied.

Harvey laughed a bit more.

* * *

"I want a divorce." he heard her say.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I said, I want a divorce." Astoria said as she walked over to him. "I can't.. I can't do this anymore, Draco. We've tried, we tried so hard and all it's gotten us is pain and heartache."

"I know. I'm sorry Astoria." Draco said, he knew Astoria was right. He didn't want to fight her, they both knew they wanted this.

"I heard you with Narcissa." Astoria said, "I can't believe Lucius would do such a thing, he.. He could have spared us all of this." Astoria said as she sat beside Draco. "It's utterly despicable what he did to us." she added as she wiped a tear down her face.

Draco looked at her and embraced her, "I'm so sorry Tori, we never thought it would be this hard. I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain because of this marriage."

"I'm sorry too. You wasted four years with me when you could have been a father to that little girl." she said.

They held each other's hand, seeking the only comfort they could from each other because of the miserable situation they were put in by their parents.

* * *

"Hey there." Harry said as he peered through the basement door.

"Hi." Ginny said as she turned back from Harry "What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Same reason as you. I couldn't sleep." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. They stayed in silent as they stared at the wand and the photograph in front of them.

"I miss her." Ginny said.

"I know. I miss her too." Harry replied.

"I just hate that she had to leave our world." Ginny said, "It's not fair. They both deserve to be here. Jasmine should be with us, she should have been playing with James and Rose and Teddy today."

"I know. But we all knew it wasn't safe for her or Hermione to stay. Lucius would have found out and you know the Malfoy tradition of purifying their lineage. Draco wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he wanted to keep her and Hermione." Harry said

"He's an evil man, Lucius." Ginny said, hatred for the man Hermione had feared enough to hide herself and her daughter away from the world they belonged in.

"I know." Harry said, "but I'm sure Hermione's happy and Jasmine too, wherever they are."

"Still. It doesn't make it suck any less that we've no idea where they are or how they're doing. Hermione's like a sister to us and Jasmine's our godchild." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny had to cut their conversation when they heard their three month old Albus crying.

"We better get upstairs before he wakes Teddy and James." Ginny said, keeping a hold on Harry's hand as she led them up the stairs and into their son's nursery.

* * *

AN: hehehe I nearly forgot to post today! I've been thinking of posting a new chapter twice a week, cause there's only like, 6 chapters left to this, so maybe every Monday and Friday? I have a feeling not a lot of people like this story and I know that some of you guys don't like this Draco, and that's fine, but I do have to point out that this is a Dramione story and so, they will be the endgame of this whole thing. So sorry if that's not something you would like to see in this story. :) I am planning on expanding this story by maybe adding a one shot or a short story on Draco and Hermione's past and how they got together, but I'm still thinking about the details.

Disclaimer: HP not mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"And then, he goes 'Well, Donna, my pants are getting ruined here' and so it finally dawned on me that he proposed! He actually did it!" Donna said as she told Rachel and Jean how Harvey proposed to her.

"I'm getting married!" Donna squealed as she flashed the diamond ring on her finger.

"I'm really happy for you Donna. You really deserve this." Jean said as she handed Donna her glass of wine.

"Yeah, you do. You're the only one who can keep him in line so, it's good that he finally popped the question." Rachel said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, well. Now that I'm officially almost off the market, what about you, oh single one?" Donna said as she turned to face Jean.

Jean looked at Donna then Rachel, "Who? Me? No, no, no. I am not interested." she said as she shook her head furiously.

"What? Jean, you should put yourself out there! You're young and hot! You should be going out there." Donna said.

"Donna, honestly, I have no desire to go out. I'm too busy and I'm not really interested in a relationship." Jean said as she curled up on the couch.

Tonight was a girls night, Harvey had proposed to Donna two days ago and they decided to have a night to themselves to talk about it. Harvey had gladly taken the post of babysitter for the night by taking Jasmine over to his place while Jean and the girls spent some quality girl time.

"Oh don't tell me that! You should start seeing other people, Jean. You need it." Donna said, "I mean, when was the last time you.. You know?" she asked.

Jean smiled uncomfortably, Donna was always so open with… things that it often made her uncomfortable, she never really minded it unless she was the topic of such…. Thing. "Seriously Donna? I don't want to talk about it. I'm not interested in a relationship, it's too much for me to handle. I'm perfectly happy with my life right now. I just want to focus on Jasmine and our new life here." she said, trying to steer the conversation away from her sex life, or the lack thereof.

"Oh come on! Jasmine's a great kid, in fact she's probably the only one Harvey actually enjoys having around him, I mean he practically volunteered himself as babysitter tonight! And you best be ready tomorrow cause he's probably stuffing that little girl with all the sweets she could ever want!" Donna said, to which all three women laughed. They knew it was true, from the moment Jasmine and Harvey first met, they'd taken to each other like they were family. Harvey acted like the cool uncle who let's Jasmine get away with anything whenever he's with her.

"I know. He's probably one of the main reasons why she's adapted so well here. All she's ever known was Australia and my parents." Jean said.

"So back to our main topic, when was the last time, Jean Ross had sex?" Donna asked.

Jean, unsure what to say, should she lie? Or should she just come out and say the truth? She was in new territory, She'd never had someone like Donna in Australia. Sighing, "The last time I had sex, I got pregnant." she said, earning a gasp and shocked face on both Donna and Rachel.

"Oh honey." Rachel said, "You need to get laid." she added putting down her wine glass and sat beside Hermione.

"No, no, I don't need to. Really, I'm fine." Jean said.

"Oh no, no, just because you don't want a relationship doesn't mean you can't have your itch scratched!" Donna said as she stood up, "That's it! Girls, get dressed, we are going out!"

* * *

"It's been months. And they still can't find her. I don't understand why is she so hard to find? She's the goddamned gryffindor princess! She's a heroine! She's Harry fucking Potter's best friend!" Draco shouted, letting his frustration get the best of him.

After his mother had told him the truth of what his father had done, he'd told his mother everything that had happened before he married Astoria.

He'd told her how he'd met Granger in university and how they fell into a routine where they would seek each other out until they ended up in a relationship, although he did fail to mention that said relationship was only entirely physical, at least to him at first, but by the end of it, he couldn't accept his true feelings for her and when the marriage agreement between him and Astoria was finalized, he'd broken it off with Hermione.

How he was positive that she was his daughter's mother because she was the only woman he'd slept with before his marriage and the child's age and birthdate, as written down in the tree coincided with the last time he and Granger had slept together.

He knew Hermione was aware that they would get nowhere, that their relationship was truly only physical in nature. That was what they'd agreed upon when they first started their relationship. But what he hadn't counted on was for his feelings to grow for Hermione. He knew he couldn't lead her on, his marriage contract was unbreakable, just as any pureblood marriage contracts were at the time. He also knew the danger his father would pose if he broke the contract because of Hermione. In hindsight, he probably knew this because he gave her the book. The book that held all the dark secrets of his family, the lengths that they would go to keep the line pure. He was glad he gave it to her, because his daughter was safe because of Hermione knowing what would happen to his daughter if Lucius found out early on. It still didn't mean he liked not knowing he had a child, but he supposed it's why Hermione had hidden herself and their child quite well.

"Draco, you said so yourself, she's the Gryffindor princess and Mr. Potter's best friend, not only that, but is she not considered at the brightest witch of the age? Surely she would know how to hide if she does not wish to be found." his mother, Narcissa had said. Truth be told, she was quite glad that her granddaughter had Hermione for a mother. It would mean that Hermione knew what would have happened had she come forward and asked Draco to claim the child as his, she knew that Lucius would have done everything in his power to keep their line pure and to ensure that the marriage with Astoria pushes through. Her granddaughter was safe because she kept her away from them. A thought that hurt her deeply but she knew was necessary.

"You're right." Draco said, "I need to go." he added as he stood up and made his way out of his study. Now that he was the head of the Malfoy family, he had left his childhood home and moved into one of their older Manor, the original Malfoy Manor which was really located further up in Wiltshire than the one he grew up in.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked only to realize her son had disapparated already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Malfoy" he said as soon as he looked up and laid eyes on whoever had entered his office.

"Potter." Malfoy replied back.

"What can I help you with?" Harry asked. He was now the Junior head of the department of magical law enforcement and so he had his own office. Draco on the other hand followed his father's footsteps and entered the family business.

Harry watched as Malfoy closed the door of his office and cast a muffliato charm. This piqued his interest further at why Malfoy of all people was in his office.

"I don't want to further waste our time with this conversation and I advise you to do the same so I'm going straight to the point here Potter, where is Hermione?" Malfoy asked as he walked over and stood in front of Harry.

For a moment, Harry could not speak. Why was Malfoy suddenly looking for Hermione after four years? Of course he didn't know what happened between Hermione and Malfoy until she told him about her pregnancy but that didn't mean his wife hadn't filled him in on the whole story. He also knew that if Malfoy was looking for Hermione then he might have found out about Jasmine, and he knew that the main reason for Hermione leaving the wizarding world is because of what could happen to her daughter once the Malfoys found out.

"What do you need her for?" Harry asked.

Malfoy sighed, "I know you know Potter." he said as he took a sit at the seat Harry gestured for him to sit down on.

"No. I don't." Harry said, "tell me what you want with her."

"I know she has my child." Malfoy said. He watched Potter's expression and for the first time, he could not read any expression on his face.

"And why would you say that?" Harry said, he knew of course, that Malfoy didn't know about Jasmine, so how on earth did he find out now?

"Oh come off it Potter. You live at Grimmauld Place, You know that Pureblood families have magical tapestries to keep a list of their family members!" Malfoy said.

Harry looked at him, a cold expression on his face, "If I'm not mistaken Malfoy, your family tapestries only list the ones that are pureblood. If Hermione does indeed have your child, then the child would not even appear on the tree."

"You're right. But my father's mother's family tree allows it. Granger's name isn't listed on it but my daughter's name is." Malfoy said.

"Okay, but then how sure are you that Hermione is the mother of your supposed child?" Harry asked, "And if that is the case, why are you only just looking for her now?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter. I need to know where she is! I need to talk to her." Malfoy said.

"Sorry Malfoy. But I know your pureblood traditions of keeping the line clean. Hermione knows it as well. It's why she left." Harry said, he loved Hermione like a sister and he trusts her judgment. He wasn't going to risk her and Jasmine's life just because Malfoy wanted to talk to her.

"I'm not going to harm her. I just.. Look Potter, I know you've read about me and Astoria in the papers." Malfoy said, he didn't need to speak it out loud, he knew the whole wizarding world knew of their struggle to have a child for years and then the finalization of their divorce a few months ago. "I just want to talk to her and to meet my daughter."

Harry was silent for a while. He had heard of the struggle Malfoy and Astoria had been going through and he felt sorry for the man for having to go through burying his children before he could ever even meet them, he'd be devastated if James or Albus passed away before they even got a chance to live.

"Sorry Malfoy. I can't tell you where Hermione is. I can't help you with that." Harry said, he truly felt sorry for Malfoy especially when he saw the crestfallen look on his face; it was a rare one and a brief one but he had seen it.

"I see." Malfoy said as he stood back up and regained his cool, stony composure, "I'll see myself out then."

As Malfoy neared the door, Harry called out to him.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about your children, no one should ever have to go through that and in terms of Hermione, even if I wanted to tell you where she is, I wouldn't be able to because we haven't heard from her for three years." Harry said. Deciding to throw Malfoy a bone, he added, "All we know is that she no longer uses magic."

Draco stood frozen in front of the unopened door as he waited for Potter to speak. When he was done, he nodded his head once and left Potter's office.

* * *

Hermione woke up completely sore all over. Her back hurt, her head hurt and most of all, that place between her thighs was sore.

As her consciousness slowly returned, Hermione realized that she had fallen into Donna's plan: They'd ended up partying at that new bar in the city and she found herself a man who in a long time had made her feel a need for something…. Physical.

And so here she was, waking up with a massive hangover and an arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

She'd gone and had sex with another man!

She had actually done it!

Hermione didn't know what to think or feel about it because once she glanced at the clock on the wall, she nearly jumped out of the bed and hurriedly gathered her clothes, she didn't care she'd woken up the man who was sleeping beside her.

"Hey." the man said as he remained lying down but watching her walk around his bedroom floor, collecting pieces of her garments.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up but i need to go." she said not bothering to look up from her search. She was also trying to remember his name, why couldn't she remember his name? Had she gone and slept with someone and not even asked who he was?!

"What's the rush?" he asked, "And if you're looking for your underwear, I think I may have dropped it somewhere in the hallway." he said as he watched her think of what else she was missing, he could see she had all of her things in her arms except for her underwear and he knew she wasn't wearing one because they both fell asleep naked.

Finally Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at the man she was with for the first time, not being drunk. He was a very handsome man, especially now that she's taken in his disheveled appearance, he had sandy blond hair, a rather slim and pointy nose, long face and a really great body. "I'm sorry, I.. I need to be somewhere this morning and I am getting rather late." Hermione said as she placed her clothes on top of the bed.

"No, I understand." the man said, half smirking half smiling.

The silence was palpable between the two until the man rose from the bed, wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked toward her. "I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Palmer. I figured we must have forgotten to introduce ourselves last night or we were too drunk to remember." he said giving her a warm smile and a hand.

Hermione blushed as she watched him stand up and was thankful that he had the decency to cover his bits up, she was sure that if she was drunk right now she wouldn't have mind him in all his glory, but she had a headache, a child to pick up and she also had to pick up her parents from the airport so she'd rather not add embarrassment into the list of emotions she was feeling right now. "Jean, Jean Ross." she said as she took his hand and shook it and gave him a warm smile too.

"Shower's over there" Jacob said as he pointed to his bathroom, "Towels under the sink and shout if you need anything else." he added.

"Um.. Thanks." Hermione said as she picked up her clothes and remembered her underwear, "I just.. I need to get something from the hallway" she murmured as she walked into the hallway and saw her underwear hanging from a door knob right next to the room she was in.

When she got out of the shower, she noticed her purse and her jacket was placed neatly on the bed and that the bed itself had been made. She picked up her jacket and placed the strap of her purse on her shoulders, she made her way out of the room she'd spent the night in.

When she got to the hallway, she saw him in the kitchen sipping a cup of what seemed to be coffee.

"Hey, thanks for letting me use the shower, I feel a bit better now." Hermione said as she walked over to him, her embarrassment gone and leaving her feeling refreshed and her normal self.

"No problem, here. I made some coffee" he said as he walked-more like strutted- over to her. Hermione had to wonder how he could make walking look so sexy and confident and not arrogant at the same time?

"Oh, thanks, but I really need to go." she said. On one hand, the coffee smelled so good and tempting but on the other, she really couldn't stay.

"Don't worry, I figured as much that's why I placed yours in a take out cup."

Jean rolled her eyes, who in the world would have take out coffee cups in his own home? But she took the cup, smiled and thanked him nonetheless.

* * *

"Hi mummy!" Jasmine said as she remained sitting on the chair Harvey had her on while she ate her breakfast, choco pops cereal just like what Harvey was having. It was clear to Hermione why her daughter loved to spend time with Harvey, he always lets her eat anything she wants and lets her get away with almost anything.

"Hi darling!" Hermione said as she approached her daughter and kissed her head as well as inhale her daughter's scent. "How was your night? Were you good for Harvey?" she asked as she sat down beside her daughter.

"I'm always good mummy. Right Harvey?" she said as she looked at Harvey who was pouring coffee for Hermione.

"Right you are, Ms. Ross." Harvey said as he slid a cup of coffee in front of Hermione.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she accepted the cup of coffee. It didn't matter that she'd had a cup on the way over, she was still slightly hungover anyway.

When her daughter finished eating her breakfast, the mother and daughter left Harvey and headed to the airport to pick up her parents.

* * *

AN: I forgot I had a new update schedule, so here's two chapters! (5 and 6)

Disclaimer: HP still not mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Oh for God's sake! What do you mean you can't find my luggage?!" He shouted as he ignored the way the airline staff cringe at the way he was handling the news that his luggage had been missing.

He had been in front of the customer care center for about thirty minutes already as he waited while they tried to figure out where his luggage had gone when they finally told him that they had no clue where it could have been sent to.

It wasn't until he had finally-albeit unwillingly- left the airport with no luggage that he had noticed an elderly couple happily greeting a child of four and a woman whom he assumed was the child's mother. He was about to turn away from the happy scene and get inside his rental car when he caught a glimpse of the woman he assumed to be the child's mother.

Too frozen to move, he'd only realized he'd been staring at the group when they were finally getting into a black BMW.

"Granger?" Theo whispered. He'd been too stunned at seeing an old classmate-who'd disappeared so soon after graduation- that he didn't get the chance to go after her. Instead, he immediately went inside his rental and ordered the driver to follow the said car.

* * *

He watched as she laughed at something he said.

He watched as he placed an arm around her shoulders in order to pull her closer to him.

He watched as she smiled and moved herself closer to his chest as they walked.

He watched as he placed a kiss on the side of her head as he kept her close to him.

He'd looked for her for almost a year and if it weren't for Theo letting it slip that he'd seen Hermione in New York two months ago, he probably would still be searching for her.

When Theo had told him where he saw Granger, he immediately left London for New York and from the moment he saw her for the first time in five years, all the emotions he felt for her, the emotions he hid during their brief time together, came flooding back stronger than ever.

The first time he tried to approach her, it was when she was on her way to the office, he'd watched from across the street- hidden inside a large black SUV- as she rode a black BMW while holding the hand and bag of a little girl with hair as blonde as his, styled into a double dutch braid.

It was the first time he'd laid eyes on his daughter and it was a moment he'd never be able to explain the surge of emotions that surged through him. Fear, nervousness, sadness, anger, but above all, the one that shocked him the most, was love. How could he already love this little girl when this was the first time he'd laid eyes on her? How could he feel so much affection for the little girl whose existence he'd only found out about months ago?

It was then he understood what his mother meant when she said that a parent's love for their child will be the strongest feeling you will ever feel in the world, that from the moment you lay your eyes on your child, the love you will have for her will fill you up and never stop taking over your life.

He loved his little girl and he hadn't even met her yet.

* * *

The second time he saw them, he watched as Hermione took their daughter to the park to play.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he watched his little girl run to the arms of another man as Hermione greeted him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

He couldn't explain the relief he felt when a few seconds later, a woman with Weasley like red hair approached them and hugged Hermione and greeted the little girl in the man's arms before making herself comfortable beside the man who had now put one arm on her waist.

He wasn't in a relationship with Hermione.

He'd breath a sigh of extreme relief then.

* * *

The third time he'd seen her was when his worst fear had come to life.

She **was** with someone else.

He watched as they stopped in front of her townhouse's door and spoke a little more before he moved forward and kissed her on the lips.

He watched her return the kiss as his heart started to crumble.

He watched as Hermione entered her home and closed the door.

He watched as the man with sandy blond hair walk away with a smile on his face.

And when he was sure the man was gone and no one would see him on the street,

When he was sure he could handle seeing her this time no matter what had happened,

When he was sure he'd gathered enough courage to steel his breaking heart even for a moment so he could finally meet his daughter.

He stepped in front of her front door, took a deep breath, and knocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Sweetheart, why don't you go back to your room and I'll call you when we can go, okay? I just need to answer the door." Hermione said as she finished putting on her daughter's trench coat. She and her daughter were on their way out to dinner with Harvey and Donna and Mike and Rachel when she felt her wards shift.

While it was true that Hermione had left her wand and her magical life behind, she was still quite adept at wandless magic and it was easier to hide it's traces when you're hiding half way across the world. She knew who was in her doorstep the moment he breached her property. The question is, how did he find her? What did he want?

Sighing, she realized there was only one way to find out.

* * *

It took a while for her to open the door after he buzzed her doorbell. But as she took a deep breath, she also gathered her Gryffindor courage and opened the door.

When she did, it was as if the breath she took in never even happened. After almost six years of not seeing him, he was now in front of her.

After a moment, she heard Draco clear his throat before saying "Hi."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Hermione said "Hi" in return.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been looking for you." Draco said. "I.. I've been looking for you for almost a year now."

"Why?" Hermione asked, her heart now beating faster over time. She didn't know how he would take the news of her having his child but the very reason she went away in the first place was because of his parents and his past.

She knew that what they had back in school was more of a physical relationship than an actual one. That was the deal, no feelings, no attachments. She'd known back then that he was engaged to be married, but it didn't stop them from seeking physical release and then in the latter part of that "relationship" just general comfort and companionship. As their "relationship's" time soon ran out, she realized she had already fallen for him and that she was also pregnant with his child. She also knew that he couldn't fight for them to be together because his family needed him more and that his parents, especially his father would have never accepted her and her unborn child.

She knew what could happen if she'd told Draco and if his father knew of her pregnancy. Her child would be labelled a bastard among the wizarding society, and her reputation would have been tainted for having a child out of wedlock especially to a man already promised to someone else. That is if her child would be allowed to live. Draco had given her a book on pureblood families and as well as his family's history to read so that she had more of an insight into the wizarding world's upper class pureblood society, but it also contained his family's deepest darkest secrets.

She'd been utterly disgusted at the lengths that his father's family had gone to to keep their line "pure". Abortion, infanticide and even cursing the non-pureblood mother or father to be barren had been written down as ways to keep the Malfoy line pure. Her disgust turned to fear when she realized that all these could happen to her and her unborn child. It didn't matter that she was the brightest witch of her generation, she knew then that she couldn't risk her unborn child's life just so she could tell Draco of his impending fatherhood. She knew he'd try to do right by her and their child, she knew he'd try to break his engagement, but she also knew that she couldn't risk the life growing within her and further ruin her and Draco's life in the process.

"You know why." Draco said as he unknowingly snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione sighed, he probably won't go away now even if she asked him to. "Come in." she said as she moved to the side to let him in.

Draco entered and watched as Hermione closed the door.

"Nice place." he said. As he looked around. It was clean, cozy but minimal and elegant at the same time.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she led him to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked. Now feeling unsure of how to talk to him. It had been years after all, and the only talking they did was usually an argument before ripping their clothes out of their bodies and light conversation as they dressed up after.

"No thanks." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and faced him, "Why did you come here, Draco?"

* * *

"Your hair is the same colour as mine." said the little girl who was now staring at him. Hermione had brought Jasmine down to meet him after they had finished talking.

He didn't know what to say to that. He actually didn't know how to handle kids. He knew how to handle babies and maybe even toddlers. Those were easy, you just hold them, clean them, feed them and play with them. They don't converse with you due to their limited vocabulary of broken words and babbles.

His daughter though, she was different. She was four, almost five. She could speak in sentences, understand conversations and ask questions with answers that were often, difficult, if not uncomfortable, to answer. On top of that, she was his and Hermione's daughter. She's brilliant, and from the brief stories Hermione's told him about their daughter, she is a genius. A mix of both her parents, if not physically then emotionally and intellectually.

He had missed 5 years of his daughter's life. He'd missed her first cry, her first smile, her first tooth, her first time to crawl, to sit on her own, to stand, toddle and then her first steps.

It hurt and angered him to realize how much he had missed out on, all because his father still tried to control how he ought to live his life. And for that he would never forgive his father. But deep down, he also felt anger at himself, for not knowing, for not seeking out Hermione, for not being man enough to be honest about how he felt about her all those years ago.

He suddenly felt something on top of his head and realized that his daughter had moved forward and touched his hair.

"I've never seen someone's hair like mine." she added as she placed her hand back to her side and stared at Draco who remained seated in the sofa Hermione had told him to wait in while she brought their daughter down to meet him.

"Is that why you're my daddy?" she suddenly asked, causing both grown ups in the room to look at her, "because we have the same hair? That's why you're here, isn't it? Because you're my daddy?" she added.

Draco couldn't help the emotions that kept flooding within him. Having finally met his daughter for the first time and have her call him daddy. He smiled, "yes, I'm your daddy."

* * *

"And then, Warren changed his hair colour in front of Mellie and she ran away!" Jasmine said as she told a story about something that had happened in her school that day to Draco and Hermione as she finished her last slice of pizza which was cut into smaller squares.

Draco listened delightedly at the tales his daughter told him, stories that he knew he would always welcome and enjoy listening to.

"Alright" Hermione said as she sat down finished placing the slices of cake in front of Draco and Jasmine. "As promised, Chocolate chip cookie ice cream." she said.

"Thank you mummy." Jasmine said as Draco gave her a small smile as his thanks.

As the three ate their dessert quietly, Hermione and Draco were both thinking of what they were now going to do. How were they going to parent a child?

"Mummy." Jasmine said as she stared at Hermione.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hermione said as she looked at her daughter.

"Will daddy be staying with us now?" Jasmine asked.

And for the first time that night, their daughter asked them questions they themselves hadn't thought to discuss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 _Two months later:_

Narcissa paced back and forth, and checked at every little detail of her house as she waited for her wards to shift. It had been almost a year since she'd left Lucius and had moved out of the manor and into one of her inherited black property. She'd moved into her favorite manor in Cheshire and she'd decorated quite it differently from Malfoy Manor's silver and green theme and the Black family's black and silver. This home was entirely hers. It was uniquely Narcissa.

Following the revelation of what Lucius had done, or rather, kept from her and their son, she'd shocked the entire wizarding populace when she'd declared that she had filed for a divorce. Narcissa Malfoy, the devoted wife and partner of Lucius Malfoy, filed to end not only their marriage but had also sought to break the magical bond between them. She knew what she'd done was quite a scandal as no wizarding family had ever sought divorce, let alone sought to break even the strongest bond that the marriage created.

Her divorce and the settlement that resulted from it took quite a long time in the limelight that her son's personal affairs had been set aside by the media. She was thankful for that at least, her son could sort out his problems in private.

Narcissa Black, as she now calls herself had learned a lot over the past year. She'd learned who she was without her Black and Malfoy family duties, she'd reconnected with her sister, Andromeda and often spent time with her and her grand nephew, Teddy Lupin and she'd even began to set up her own company, separate from the Blacks and the Malfoys.

She was still the Narcissa the wizarding world came to know and fear, but now there was a sort of humanity and compassion that they never saw in her before and it made people respect her rather than just fear.

None of that mattered today though, for today she was to meet the one person she had wanted in her life next to Draco.

She was finally going to meet her granddaughter.

When she had found out about the existence of the little girl, suffice it to say she was shocked, stunned, surprised and then furious. Shocked and stunned that all this time, she had a grand child she never knew about and furious at her husband for keeping such an important information from her and her son for so long and surprised that, while she knew the blood status of her grandchild's mother, she found that she did not care nor felt any disgust at the notion of having a half-blood grandchild or maybe even a muggleborn for a daughter-in-law, if her son did end up with the child's mother.

It took Draco a year since he confessed to her that the most probable mother of his child was the one and only Hermione Granger. At first she thought it would be easy enough to get in touch with the witch however it proved to be more difficult when they found out that she'd left a few weeks after she gave birth for fear of what would happen to her child if they ever found out. Draco had explained to her that he'd given her a book on pureblood history where she could have read the different ways on how purebloods- specifically the Malfoys, as it was family member who wrote the book- keep the line pure, including forced abortions or killing the newborn. Narcissa then understood why Ms. Granger may have hid herself from the magical world. She knew her husband would have stopped at nothing to keep his line pure. He'd intentionally hid the truth from Draco for so long after all.

As Narcissa pushed her thoughts away, she felt her wards shift, signalling the arrival of three people. She immediately walked to the main room where she knew Draco would be.

"Mother" Draco said as he walked over to her and kissed her on both cheeks, "How have you been?" he asked, extending an arm for her to take.

"I've been well, darling." she replied. She wasn't able to talk anymore as, for the first time, she lay her eyes at her granddaughter.

She is quite a pretty child, she mused, with her pale hair and grey eyes, she was a splitting image of Draco. She was exactly what she imagined her daughter would look like had she been given a chance to bear another living child. In her mind and heart, she knew her granddaughter was perfect.

"Mother, I'd like to formally introduce you to Hermione Granger, and our daughter, Jasmine Granger." Draco said as they finally faced Hermione, who held Jasmine's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, awkwardness seeping from her voice. "Thank you for inviting us into your home. You have a lovely home." she added.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, and please, call me Narcissa, I am no longer a Malfoy." she replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" Hermione said as she tried to come up with an excuse but she was cut off by Narcissa.

"It's no bother at all." Narcissa cut in.

"Well, please call me Hermione." Hermione replied. "Sweetheart, won't you like to say something?" she said as she turned her attention to her daughter who was looking at the adults in the room.

"Are you really my daddy's mummy?" Jasmine asked.

Narcissa smiled and knelt in front of the girl, "I am" she said, "That means I'm your grandmama" she added.

"I'm please to meet you, grandmama." Jasmine said as she held out her hand to Narcissa.

"Oh, my Jasmine, you have no idea how pleased I am to meet you too." Narcissa said as she took Jasmine's hand and held onto it tightly but not uncomfortably.

* * *

Narcissa laughed as she listened to Jasmine's stories about her school back in New York. It had taken a bit before Jasmine had gotten comfortable around Narcissa but she was pleased that Jasmine seemed eager to get to know her too.

Currently, they were having tea in the garden. Hermione and Draco had cleared the air with Narcissa, explaining to her Hermione's decision to leave all those years ago and had talked to Narcissa about their plans with regards to their daughter.

Narcissa was glad that Draco and Hermione had decided to give their relationship a chance, it didn't bother her that they wanted to take it slow before marrying as she knew that no matter what, those two would end up together anyway.

What did bother her at first was the fact that she had just found out that Draco, her only son, had finally decided to move to New York to be closer to Hermione and Jasmine. While she didn't mind her son taking measures to be closer to his daughter and girlfriend, she wasn't quite used to the idea of her son leaving her for a different continent. But as a mother, she understood her son's reasons and while she knew it would take some getting used to, she also knew that his decision to move to New York was for the best. Besides, it wasn't as if she had to use a muggle plane to see her son, she was a witch after all, and a powerful and rich one at that. She could buy all the portkeys to New York if she wanted to!

As she watched Draco, Hermione and her little Jasmine exit the hall and into their designated wing in her new manor, she couldn't help but smile, never had she felt so much joy in her lifetime, except for the day her only child was born healthy and striving.

Now she got to watch her beloved boy grow into a man and father, and someday soon, a husband once more.

Yes, today was a good day, in Narcissa Black's book.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _Epilogue_ _ **:**_

 _2 years later:_

He watched as they exited the muggle hospital and walked a few steps before being escorted by what seemed like personal security inside a rather large black car, all with a smile on their faces.

He watched as his son held onto what seemed like a baby bag on one hand as he placed a loving arm on his wife's waist as she carried a baby bundled in a blue blanket and led her to the black car.

He watched as his son led his wife inside and gave the baby bag he held onto, to one of the men he assumed was part of their body guards, and waited outside the car for a few seconds.

He watched as his ex-wife exited the hospital with a smile on her face, happily holding onto the hand of a little girl who was the spitting image of his son, with her white-blonde hair, grey eyes and pale complexion, as she held onto a stuffed toy which he could only assume was for her new baby brother.

He watched as Draco led his mother and daughter inside the car before entering himself.

He watched as they sped by him, unknowingly, uncaring.

Lucius Malfoy watched as the one thing he prized most- his family- sped away from him, for good.

* * *

As they reached their Manhattan townhouse, Hermione and Draco were surprised to see all their friends and Hermione's parents inside their living room.

"I thought it would be nice to have them all here to welcome you home." Narcissa said as she led Jasmine inside the house and explained that she'd planned the surprise.

Narcissa knew that even though Hermione left on good terms with her best friends and the Weasleys that she missed them terribly, even when Hermione, Draco, and Jasmine would visit England on Holidays, she knew it wasn't enough for her friends and her to spend time with each other as they each had a family of their own now.

Draco, she knew, was also grateful for Hermione's friends. It had been awkward and tension filled at first, but as the months flew by, the two boys had been an incredible help for when Draco had finally proposed to Hermione. They were not best of friends just yet, but they had a relationship that was special in it's own way.

Narcissa, after being acquainted with her granddaughter, had vowed to open her mind more to the world that her granddaughter had lived in and will continue to be immersed in. She'd met the acquaintance of Hermione's parents and, while the cultural differences made for awkward gatherings at first, but she soon found common ground with Hermione's mother, Lorraine when they discovered that both of them loved to garden.

Years of familial animosity between their families and then their husbands had not made it easy for Narcissa and Molly Weasley to be able to be in the same room, however, as both mothers knew how important family is, they did their best to steer clear of each other at first. It didn't make the awkwardness go away, rather, it made it worse. It was then that Narcissa decided it was time to set their past aside and if she were the one to extend an olive branch, then so be it.

She had approached Molly during Draco and Hermione's first anniversary dinner in London and had apologised for her sister's horrific behaviour toward the Weasley matriarch. Molly had been wary at first, but with Andromeda's help, they were able to get past their animosity and build a somewhat civil relationship with one another.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Hermione said as Draco kept her by his side. Jasmine had already gone and greeted her nana Molly and Cissa and was now on her way to play with the other children.

* * *

Once the party had ended and everyone had left their home, Draco and Hermione was left alone with their children.

"Hey." Draco said as he entered the nursery that was newly re-decorated into pastel blues and light greens, a contrast to the white and pink that Jasmine had in her room.

"Hi." Hermione said as she turned to look at her husband who now had his arms wrapped in her waist.

"Mother's decided to stay with your parents for the night. Apparently they'd promised to take her to that muggle shopping center and then to the Hamptons for the weekend." Draco said as he placed a kiss on his wife's head as they both turned to look at the newest member of their family.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Hermione asked, but it was more like a statement.

"Yes. He is. He and Jasmine are perfect." Draco whispered.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she watched Draco and Jasmine play and run around in their garden while she lounged with Narcissa and her mother in the shade as her son slept snugly in her arms.

As she hummed a lullaby contentedly at her son, she looked around to see her mother and mother-in-law happily and comfortably interact with one another.

She watched as they laughed and talked, it was a sight she never would have dared to conjure up before.

She watched as Draco twirled and laugh with Jasmine, her heart skipping a little beat when she saw him throw her into the air and then catch her in his arms.

She smiled as she felt her son cuddle up to her as he slept.

Looking back to the very day she watched Draco walk away from her all those years ago, she never would have thought that they'd be where they are now. But as time went by, she realized she wouldn't have had it any other way.

And so, for the rest of her life, she continued to watch her children and her family grow.

She watched as her life continued filling up with love and happiness.

She watched as her children lived their lives.

But this time, Draco was there to watch all of it with her.

 _ **Fin**_.

* * *

AN: Finally got around to posting the remaining chapters! I'm sorry I didn't stick to my original posting schedule, my internship just had me running all over the place! Anyway, here's the final chapter! Thank you for reading my short story! :)

Disclaimer, HP is not mine.


End file.
